Fox Reynard Clan
Fox Reynard Clan is the European Deadly Alliance, Medieval Deadly Alliance, and Original Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the UN-GDI and the Virtues Knighthood. The band of Rebel Knights battle the evil forces of Queen Antea and Grand Duke Felies of the Gomar Kingdom. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' After he and his family left to new home since Reynard, the legendary trickster, tricked King Noble, they entered to the new kingdom called Gomar with his family now that the king has passed away but the kingdom has changed as he know it once. It was his first time since he entered the new kingdom. 'The Unexpected Surprise' As he going to visit the town, he encountered his old rival, Isengrim, and he's less happy to see him again since he dueled each other for the first time. Before they set off to the town's tavern, they were encountered by Taytus scouting party and they were questioned for trespassing their territory as they were about to be arrested. Resisting arrest, they were forced to fight and slay the noble Taytus soldiers with their surprisingly appearances of Bruun the Bear and Tybalt the cat. After the defeat of Taytus soldiers, the captain escaped but not before Tybalt shot him down in a long shot and Isengrim invited him and his family but Reynard has got to do first: buying foods and drinks for his family. Lucky for him, Isengrim gave the supply from the captured outpost so he won't need to worry about it and heading back home. As soon he returned to his new home, his family were also invited to the town's tavern for something special meeting for the night. Reynard have no choice but to accept their invitation for tonight. 'Reunion of Rivalry' In the tonight's tavern, they met their old rivals came from the kingdom far away from Tokavia but they've never seen close friendly from eye to eye. Isengrim ordered them to put their differences aside and discussed of their matter. It seemed that Reynard and his family were not the only ones who were encountered by the Taytus before they were arrived; Isengrim and his wife, Hersent, were the first encountered by the Taytus warriors for illegal entry into the Taytus Kingdom; Bruun and Tybalt for trespassing; Clara, the daughter of his murdered father, Cuwaert the Hare, and Chen, an agent for Chnteclair, crossed the border with no clearance for entry after they tried; Baldwin, a former chancellor to King Noble, was inspected for suspicion from the Taytus Rebels he doesn't know all about; and Belin, a noble ram knight to King Noble, was caught in the middle to rescue the damsel from the Taytus warriors. It was a talk of coming war against the Gomarian as Isengrim heard rumors of armies from every Gomar Territory gathered for their plan of invasion on Tokavia for their purpose of their conquest. Before Reynard was about to ask of this talk, a pack of Taytus warriors suddenly interrupted their conversation and they were looking for suspects and these suspects are Reynard and the others who were involved. Resisting arrest again, they fought their way out of the tavern and escaped to the woods where Isengrim guided the others to the Taytus Rebels' hideout. And that's where the trouble is starting to brew... 'Trouble brewing' Reynard, Isengrim and the others have arrived at the Rebel's hideout. They were amazed when Isengrim, Bruun, Tybalt, revealed themselves as they were helping the Rebels and Reynard didn't knew, not even his cousin, Grimbert the Badger. Isengrim explained to his rival that after his defeat long time ago, he was sent by the Virtues Knighthood to aid the Rebels for Tokavia and find Reynard and his family to fight the Taytus Warlords and the Gomarian Army. However, Reynard refused to help his old rival and the others because of his personal reason for what he did in the past and heading back home with his family. But upon their return, they saw the village is under siege and occupied by ruthless Taytus warriors, killing all Rebel Sympathizers as well the rest of innocent villagers. Unable to watch the horror, Reynard must rescue the villagers anyway he can but his family goes after him but their children, Theo, Nicolette, and Tytos, spread out to help the others. From square to square, they slain the Taytus warriors on their sight, stopping the massacre they've carried out until they discovered something horrified to their eyes: the children of innocent villagers were found dead at the warehouse and they were shocked to see it, even Reynard was in terrible shock to see the horror. Enraged, Reynard captured one of the Taytus warriors and interrogated him for his demand of answers from his questions. Unable to get the information out of him, Reynard killed him for avenging the children's death. As the massacre stopped, Isengrim showed up and Reynard shown the true color of justice as he joined the Rebels and the Taytus Rebellion has begun. 'The Taytus Rebellion' Reynard, Isengrim and his fellow Rebel Knights have captured their outposts, disrupted their supply lines, and freed villages from occupiers while demoralizing the Taytus army. For weeks, they've liberated from small villages to large cities, freeing region after region until they reached their final destination: the Taytusian capital of Vulpor. Before they commence for attack, Reynard and Isengrim was summoned by Queen Antea and Grand Duke Felies for the negotiation of truce but they think they were about to be tricked by them so their negotiation was ended in failure by Taytusian's main rulers. But they shall learn the consequences as they paid the price when a platoon of Taytus warriors are attacking Reynard and his allies but they've managed to repel their attack but less than few Rebel Knights casualties. On the next day at night, Reynard, Isengrim, Bruun, and Tybalt, infiltrated the capital through the underground tunnel leading to the well and opened the main gate so the Rebel Knights can enter and invade the city. The battle has begun as they crushed the Taytus warriors defending their warlord at the main castle while rampaging throughout the city. Reynard and his fellow Rebel Knights fought their way into the main castle then suddenly they've encountered the Taytus warlord himself along with his elites at the throne room. Reynard faced the Taytus warlord himself while his fellow Rebel Knights fight off the elites. The battle was intense and hard until Reynard defeated him as he thrived through his heart, ending the Taytus' reign of terror. But Reynard is not done yet as he's heading to the treasure room where he and the others discovered not only treasures and golds, but the sinister statues of the Chaos Gods. They destroyed the statues and looted all golds and treasures then thrown the golds away to the free the people of West Taytus while he's keeping the treasures for him and his family. The battle was effectively over and the Taytusian is defeated as the Tokavian Army is taking over the region but the war continues as Reynard and his fellow Rebel Knights continue to battle and defend the kingdom. 'Aftermath' On December 21, 2012, Reynard was surprisingly caught by the Belgian Police in Antwerp, thought to be a car thief but it was not. After he was brought to the police station, Reynard was recruited by the predecessor of the UN-GDI and brought him to Germany. After the joint-operation in France, Reynard was reunited with his fellow Rebel Knights after the Planegate Portal was activated and joined forces with their new allies to fight the Monarch invaders. After the Monarchs' defeat, Reynard and his fellow Rebel Knights are residing in the old castle further away from the city of Ghent. 'Team Members' 'Reynard' The legendary Cunning Trickster. Reynard tricked everyone in his path and murdered two victims. Now he's the leader of the noble Rebel Knights and he used his old tricks with his new cunning ability to fight justice. 'Isengrim' The old rival of Reynard who led the Rebels to overthrow the Taytus Warlords. 'Bruun the Bear' He was an emissary of King Noble now a Rebel Fighter, wielding his strong-hard rocky club. He loves honey but he better keep his nose safe. 'Tybalt the Cat' A charming bard now an skilled archer for the Rebel, he trained himself with his one eye after he got tricked by Reynard, of course. He tagged along with Bruun during their journey. 'Hermeline' The wife of Reynard and the mother of three children. After witnessing the brutal beating of children by Taytus soldiers, she fought back with her wits and sword and saving the children. 'Theo' The first son of Reynard and the skilled young swordsman. He followed his father's footsteps to become like him. 'Nicolette' The daughter of Reynard and the skilled archer with her magical crossbow on her hand. Like her mother's witnessing account, she defended herself from being raped by Taytus soldiers. 'Tytos' The second son of Reynard and the clever locksmith. He can sneak into the enemy castle and hide anything and anywhere from the guards and patrollers. 'Grimbert' A humbled cousin of Reynard because he's related as the badger. 'Hersent' The wife of Isengrim. She's aside with his husband to join the efforts of the Rebels. Like his husband, she's the rival of Hermeline. 'Clara' The daughter of murdered victim, Cuwaert the Hare, is the hardened fighter who has a great agility and fighting skills. 'Chen' An agent who was sent by Chnteclair to follow Reynard and the Rebel knights. After witnessing his good deeds, he joins the side of Reynard. 'Baldwin' A former chancellor to King Noble now he's the skilled alchemist. 'Belin' A noble ram knight who is the military adviser and strategist for the Rebels. A very intelligent soldier, he went countless battles with the successful outcomes. 'Inspirations' * Based on and inspired from the characters from the Franco-Belgian folklore story about Fox Reynard. Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Western European Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Virtues Knighthood